Diamondhead
Diаmоndhеаd iѕ thе DNА ѕаmple оf а Petrosapien frоm thе plаnеt Petropia . Аppеаrаnсе Ben 10 Diаmondhead is а Humanoid made of blueish-green crystals. Four crystals on back, two large and two small. Pointed head with large chin and yellow eyes. Half-black and half-white suit covering torso and legs. Omnitrix on black patch on white side. Alternate Timelime Diamondhead is now alot bigger, his top is all black with white pants and he has black boot like shoes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest. Ben 10: Alien Force His jumpsuit is replaced with purple rock that now also covers all of his head, except for his face. The Omnitrix is green and black and on chest. Eyes arе green. Ben 10: Omniverse The Purple rock is gоne. Young Diamondhead has his original outfit, minus the black patch. Tееn Diamondhead has a black-and-green striped outfit with Omnitrix on a green and white belt. Pоwers Diamondhead can fire and control crystal shards. His skin is extremely hard and difficult to damage, except with sound. He can also redirect energy beams. Being able to control crystals he can manipulate the crystals on his body to create different things such as shields, swords, etc. He is very fit and athletic, making him agile with very quick reflexes. He can control any crystals on his body as well as any that arent on his body. He is one of ben's strongest aliens as he is seen to beable to defeat Vilgax. As seen in Framed Diamondhead appears to be resistant to fire. In Alien Force Diamondhead appears to also have the abillity to make his crystal shards explode. Diamondhead also has the power to regenerate. If any part of his body was destroyed he can easily create more crystals to regenreate that part of his body. In Secret of Chromastone when DIamondhead is shattered he is still able to be put back together but he can't do it by himself. In Trouble Helix and In Charms Way, Diamondhead shows another abillity where he can create crystals around someones entire body making them unable to move almost as if they were frozen. Bеn 10 He makes his first appearance in And Then There Were 10, where he is used to fight one of Vilgax's Drones. He gets beat up alot because he is still trying to learn what his powers are, but once he figured it out he starts to damage the robot. When he learns he can reflect lazers he uses his hands to reflect one of them back at the drone causing it to explode. He makes his second appearance in Hunted. First we see him training his powers and practicing on different targets. While messing around he accidentally shoots crystal shards at the RV and almost hitting Gwen. Later he appears to battle with sixsix but before he can defeat him, kraab comes in to help defeat diamondhead. Before they finish him off Tetrax appears and gets Diamondhead out of the area to safety. Diamondhead starts to fight with Tetrax until he finds out that Tetrax is the same species as himself. When Tetrax tells Diamondhead to go with him, he goes back to fighting Tetrax but is no match and ends up timing out. In Secrets Diamondhead first appears to help the police catch a few criminals. Then he appears again due to the omnitrix malfunctioning for a short period of time. Later the Omnitrix malfunctions again and he is used to fight against Vilgax except he is no match and is defeated. Diamondhead appears again in the second season in the episode The Big Tick where he tries to defeat The Great One, but quickly fails and switches alien forms. In Framed Diamondhead is used to shield Gwen from a pyronite and get Gwen to safety. Then Diamondhead fights with him until he finds out that the pyronite is Kevin Levin. Kevin ditches Diamondhead with the stolen cash and flys away. Once the police show up they think Diamondhead is the bad guy and try to arrest him. Diamondhead then decides to take out their guns and keep running away from them until the Omnitrix times out. In Gwen 10 , Gwen turns into Diamondhead to fight against one of vilgax's drones to save the camp. Since it is all knew to her she has a rough time, but ends up defeating the drone by reflecting his lazers just like Ben did in And Then There Were 10. Diamondhead returns in Grudge Match to fight with Kevin Levin. In the middle of their fight they get beemed to another place in outer space and Diamondhead is all the sudden being attacked by a robot. He quickly acts and starts attacking the strange mаchine. After he finally defeats the robot he turns back to human. He makes four appearances in Back With a Vengeance. His first appearance is when he is testing out the master control and he turns into Diamondhead for a second. Next he appears on the teleferik where he is trying to see which alien can spit the best loogie. After that when they are attacked by Vilgax and Kevin he turns into Diamondhead and knocks kevin off the teleferik. Later Diamondhead comes to save Grandpa Max and Gwen but gets sucked into the null void instead. Adult Ben uses Diamondhead in Ben 10,000 twice. First he is used to fight against the future Dr. Animo, and later he is used to fight against the future Vilgax. In the end Normal Ben uses Diamondhead to help finally put an end to Vilgax. In A Change of Face Ben turns into Diamondhead to help Gwen (Charmcaster) get her stolen ingredients back from a couple of thiefs. He usеs his crystals to help slide him over the buildings but has a hard time, and he ends up not helping that much once Gwen gets the ingredients back herself. Diamondhead makes an appearance in Under Wraps where he helps Gwen and himself finish the chores they have on the farm. Later Diamondhead is used to find the Corrodium, however he realizes that he just did the mummy's work for him. Once the Mummy appears Diamondhead starts to fight with him, but has a hard time. Diamondhead then times out before finally defeating it. He makes another appearance in The Unnaturals to save Cash and J.T from the Squires. Diamondhead was able to defeat all the robots and save the president, except Cash and J.T took the credit. Before the building exploded Diamondhead got everyone out and created a crystal sheild around himself so he wouldn't get hurt. He returns again in The Visitor to help Grandpa Max and Xylene rebuild the Rustbucket. He makes another appearance in the episode Perfect Day except in a dream. Diamondhead is used to defeat sixsix and Vulkanus, he also was able to save a bus full of cheerleaders. In Big Fat Alien Wedding Diamondhead is used to fight against Camilles ex -boyfriend. After a short battle, he was defeated. In Ken 10 , adult Ben turns into Diamondhead to fight against Mot Snikrep. Then later he turns into Diamondhead again to fight against kevin 11,000 but is quickly defeated. In Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 , Diamondhead appears to slow down the Rust Bucket so it doesnt crash into a building. Then right after that Clancy comes so Diamondhead has to fight with him and ends up defeating him for the time being. Next when they got in the elevator Rojo showed up and cut the wires causing them to fall, so Diamondhead pushed against the walls to stop the elevator safetly. When they got to the top floor Dr. Animo attacked Ben pushing him out the window. Eventually Diamondhead defeated Animo and timed out shortly after. Diamondhead returned in Goodbye and Good Riddance to battle with Vilgax's Drones and defeats them. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix , Diamondhead appears for a few seconds while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning but doesnt do anything. Ben 10: Race Against Time Diamondhead makes an appearance in Ben 10: Race Against Time, where he is used in the school gym to fight against Eon. He is able to fend off Eon for a short period of time but doesnt end up defeating him before he times out. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Diamondhead makes two appearances. First heappears when falling out of Tetrax's ship and crashing into the ground. He then walks down the street until the Omnitrix switches alien forms. Later Diamondhead appears at his house on accident where he scares his parents making his mom faint. He then argues with Gwen until the Retaliator comes from the sky and attacks Diamondhead holding him to the ground till he turns back into Ben. Ben 10: Alien Force Diamondhead makes his first reappearance in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. After Chromastone is destroyed the crystals revive to recreate Ben as Diamondhead. He then starts to attack Vilgax with his enhanced powers. After levetating giant crystal pillars from the ground he is able to crush them against Vilgax easily defeating him. He returns in Single-Handed where he is accidentally used by Julie. His hand was used to fend off Sunder. Meanwhile, the rest of Diamondhead's body was walking down a path in the Null Void when he uncontrolably started shooting crystals at the ground causing him to fall off so he changed alien forms. In If All Else Fails, Diamondhead is used to fight the Highbreed Tree Monster's Antibodies. After he defeated them, Diamondhead walked with Gwen and Kevin till they found Grandpa Max. After failing at cutting him free, he turned back into Ben. He appeared in the episode In Charms Way as an accidental transformation. He tries to fight against Kevin without hurting him but has no luck and starts to get hurt alot. He then decides to enclose Kevin in a body of crystals trapping him and making him unable to move. In The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead makes two appearances. First he is used by accident when Tetrax comes and makes Ben use the Omnitrix. Tetrax then smashes Diamondhead into peices, revealing Chromastone. They then try to put Diamondhead back together before transforming him back. Later he is used to revive the people of Petropia by using Sigulites crystal. He makes an appearance in Vendetta to battle against Ragnarok. He was able to reflect his power back at Ragnarok but before Diamondhead could finish him off, Kevin got in the way accidentally knocking down Diamondhead. He appears in The Final Battle: Part 1, but is used by Albedo to fight against Kevin. He was able to easily crush Kevin, carrying him back to his hideout. In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turn into Diamondhead for a phew seconds to show Ben what they can do. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Diamondhead returns in the episode Basic Training. He is used during a match against the alpha squad at the plumber academy. He ran toward Kodek using a crystal shield till he got close enough to knock him down defeating him. In Ben 10,000 Returns, future Ben uses Diamondhead's powers twice. First he is used to shield the younger Ben from Eon by making a diamond shield. Later he attacks Eon with his powers along with his minions. He appeared in Ultimate Sacrifice for a breif time to fight against the sentinent Ultimate forms. He shot crystals at Ultimate Swampfire but had no luck defeating him. He is then defeated by Ultimate Echoecho. Gwen turns into Diamondhead in Inspector Number 13, while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. She tries to fight the Inspector 13, but she ends up getting shot out of the ship and falls to the ground. In Couples Retreat he is used to fight against Darkstar and Charmcaster, but gets blasted out the window. He then fights with Darkstar for a little bit, making alot of shields until turning into Humungousaur. He returns in Night of the Living Nightmare in a dream along with all of the other aliens to scare Albedo. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Diamondhead makes three appearances in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. First he is used to fight against Rex and have a sword fight with him. They fight all the way to a bridge until he turns into a different alien. He makes his second appearance to sheild Rex from a lazer gun that was being fired by Cesar. He then helps Rex by fighting off Alpha causing it to fly away. Later he makes his last appearance where he was used to prepare for a fight against a nanite. Then when the Alpha shows up, he tries to help Rex defeat it, but it grabs ahold of the Omnitrix turning him back into Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse 11 year old Diamondhead returns making his debut in the episode Trouble Helix where he is used by young Ben in a flashback. He is used to fight against Malware and try to defeat him. After a short battle Diamondhead finishes the job bye trapping Malware in a body of crystals making him unable to move permanently for a long time. Teen Ben uses Diamondhead for the first time in It Was Them. He is used to fight against Slamworm, and after a hard fight he is able to trap it using crystals. However, when Slamworm spits goo at Diamondhead, he escapes the trap leaving Diamondhead confused. In Gone Fishin' Diamondhead appears to fight against the robot pirates. He had a long sword fight with Captain Kork but in the end Diamondhead was able to defeat and capture him. Young Diamondhead makes a cameo appearance in Arrested Development where he is seen fighting a criminal when Billy Billions blasts a lazer at Diamondhead's back but his crystals reflect it back. In Ben Again Diamondhead makes two appearances. First he is seen fighting Eon and is winning the battle. However the Omnitrix times out before he can win. Later he is used to make crystals underground to lift himself up to read a number code on a lamp post. Diamondhead returns in Rad where he is used to pull a cage holding the Spacklefail to a place in undertown called The Black Hole in hopes of finding Rad Dudesman. When they get inside Diamondhead sits at the table and eats alien food until a duck like alien comes in. Diamondhead then starts laughing at Rad because everybody is scared of a duck. He then carries the Spacklefail across Undertown into Rad's ship. He then follows Rad and Rook up an elevator before timing out. 11-year old Diamondhead made another appearance in Evil's Encore where he was used to fight against the robots at MT. Rushmore which were under the control of Dr. Animo. He creates a shield as cover for a while but the robots get past it so Diamondhead starts using some stealth moves to trick the robots and defeat all of them. He then runs toward Dr. Animo while timing out. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing Diamondhead is an unlockable racer on the DS version of the game. He can sprout crystals on the track, blocking other racers. On consoles, the Shard Mine Omni-Node is based on him. It creates an explosive cluster of diamonds on the track that affects all nearby karts when detonated by a collision or other power-up. Ben 10: Omniverse Diamondhead is playable for both Bens on both versions. On consoles, he is playable from the beginning. He can push heavy objects. Combos Quotes *"That's Diamondhead, and speaking of sorry sights, have you looked in the mirror lately?" *"Special delivery!" *"Time to play can opener!" *"Cool, this rocks!" *"Unpredictable, but lame. Now THIS is a sword." - Ben Again *"How'd you like a crystal noogie?" - Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"No extra charge, it's part of the service!" - Vendetta *"Guess you bit off more then you can chew, huh? Hahaha. (sees citizens looking at him) Oh come on, that was a little funny!" - It Was Them Name Origin Diamondhead's name comes from the fact that he is made up from a blue crystal that resembles diamonds. Trivia *Diamondhead is the first alien we see Ben training as. *Diamondhead's species is the first one the gang encounter out of all of Ben's aliens. *He was originally supposed to be an additional alien, as Cannonbolt would take his place in the original 10. *Diamondhead is the second alien to be able to defeat Vilgax, the first being Way Big. *Diamondhead is considered on of Ben's most skilled transformations as he said in Vengeance of Vilgax. Gallery *Diamondhead/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10000 Category:Future Aliens